The Stolen Child
by King Sabre Tooth
Summary: What if Katniss really was pregnant? After months of suspicious silence from the Capitol, she is kidnapped, heavily pregnant, and her baby is 'killed'. What will happen when the Mockingjay has to fight against the only one she can never harm? Read inside!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The horrible smell of disinfectant stung my nose. The cold metal pressed through the thin gown I was wearing. And there was another, underlying smell; Blood and roses.

_Snap_. My eyes flew open. For a few seconds, I was blinded by white, the clean unbroken white of the room. I winced. Confused and groggy, I tried to sit up, but found I could do little more than flex my hands and feet, and even then only slightly. Straining my head up, I saw strong, thin straps, the same nauseating white as the room, across my chest, wrists, knees and feet. Then the panic set in. My eyes flew around the room, and my breathing became fast and shallow, I strained against the straps and let out a growl of frustration.

"Let me _out!_" I snarled, flicking my hair away from my face. I breathed in, and choked, remembering the smell of blood and roses.

"Snow!" I yelled, and gasped in fear. I quickly glanced around the room, while still trying to free myself. Once I had, I would find Peeta. Whatever happened, I would stay with him, would be with him. I struggle again. On one side, there is a door, probably locked, and on the other, a table, with a bunch of strange, metal instruments that I don't care to examine closely. I face away from the door, and look for a window, vent, anything, when a cold voice speaks behind me.

"_Katniss Evergreen"._

I shiver violently, and turn my head, staring into those cool blue eyes, like chips of ice. He smiles in a mock friendly way, but it doesn't reach his eyes. The smile is more like a leer, full of triumph. He saunters forward, and sits down near me. I shudder. His snakelike eyes bore into mine.

"What do you want?" I whisper. He holds something tight in his hand. As I narrow my eyes, he opens his hand. In his palm is a tiny lock of black hair. For a second I'm confused. Then I start to scream.

_I'm yelling in pain, fighting, sobbing. I'm exhausted, but I can't stop. Faceless people with unfeeling eyes and masks hold my arms, pulling me back. I scream, tears obscuring my vision, blurring the world around me. Snow stands before me, a white rose in his lapel, and a wailing bundle in his arms. I know only too well what it is._

"_Let the baby go!" I shriek, clawing forwards. Doctors dive towards me, needles threateningly pointed. Snow smiles and walks away towards the door, pausing only briefly to look over his shoulder, as I feel something thin stab me hard in the arm._

_The world goes black._

"You monster!" I lunge for him, but remain still, bound tightly. The straps stretch slightly, but I remain still. I struggle, hatred burning in my veins.

Snow laughs quietly, and idly twirls the rose in between his finger and thumb. He looks me directly in the eyes, and says slowly and serenely "Your '_problem_' has been solved". No. He can't mean…my _baby_…

I'm too shocked to speak. Then the tears come, silently.

"How could you…?" my voice breaks.

He gets up, and smartly walks away, then pauses with his hand on the doorframe.

"To tell the truth, Miss Everdeen, quite easily."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm hunched in the corner of a steel white van, locked in. I'm still wearing the thin gown, and I bang against the side, as the van lurches violently. The tears stopped long ago. Churning feelings of guilt, grief and hatred swirl around in my head. _My poor baby_. I should have known. When Peeta announced at the end of the victory tour, we were so happy, but Snow wasn't going to let us walk away from it that easily. I shrugged it off. I should have been on my guard when he didn't do anything for almost seven months. Try as I might, I still can't remember how, or when I was taken away. All I know is that Snow took my baby, premature and weak and killed it. _It._ I don't even know if it was the girl I wanted, or the boy Peeta wanted.

_Peeta._ A sob rises in my throat. _Peeta! _I moan his name silently. He's wanted this for such a long time. How can I tell him that his baby is _dead_? I dig my knees further into my chest. I defied the Capitol and Snow let me live, to keep up his reputation. But he killed my baby. He wanted to show me who was boss. And that the Capitol rules all. I close my eyes tightly, and try to forget it all.

The van grinds to a halt and I'm jolted out of my nightmares. I shiver, remembering blunt weapons, screaming, and a bloodied bundle. I scream in horror at the fresh memory, then clamp my jaws shut. I hear smart, quick footsteps, and the doors are unlocked. I prepare to fight and kick and do anything I must. Instead, the sun blares right into my eyes, and I'm dragged up by two burly peacekeepers, who then throw me to the ground. I may be a victor, but they must like me as much as Snow does. _Snow._ I girt my teeth, and once again hold back tears. Determined, I struggle to my feet, as the van zooms away. Those weeks at the hunger games strengthened me. I will not show emotions like this. Not yet. I just wish I have some proper clothes, not this flimsy thing. I see a child walk out of a nearby house, squeak in surprise, and dart away. Within minutes, I'm surrounded by people exclaiming and thanking the heavens I was alive and safe. I don't reply. Instead I stare into crowd. _Come, don't come, come, don't come…_ Peeta always was so much better dealing with crowds though… the _baby_.

He's here. He forces his way through, looking agonized. I realize with a stab of pain he looks so much thinner, and older. How long have I been gone? He turns and sees me, and he goes ashen, and I see him tremble. That's it for me. I shriek my throat raw.

"PEETA!" I sob.

"KATNISS!" he charges towards me, and embraces me passionately. We spin around and he kisses me, on my neck, my lips, my forehead, mumbling and whispering the whole time. I don't catch what he says. It may have been several sunsets, several hours or just moments, and then he pushes me away, holding on to me tightly by the shoulders, and staring me in the eyes.

"Katniss, where have you been?" he sounds exhausted, but there is a small hint of teasing. _Oh, Peeta…_ He looks at me hard, and says softly "What happened? Please? You just vanished_." I can't, I can't, I can't._ He looks at me, his eyes sincere and concerned, and my world is breaking apart, ripping my already broken heart into tinier pieces and throwing them up in the air. _I can't._ He looks at me hard. He's trying to figure it out, he's troubled, and he's worried. _I can't!_ I rip away from him, and fall, my legs buckling beneath me. Peeta stands there, momentarily frozen, but I'm caught by another pair of soft, muscly arms.

Gale smiles at me, but he looks exhausted and fretful still. As he does so, sweeping me just before I hit the ground, I hear Peeta warn him, just like he did with everyone else, even me, since he made the announcement. If I ran, if I went up the stairs to quickly, if I did anything he thoughts was dangerous.

"Mind the baby –…" he trails off. I watch, silent, as his eyes grow wider, and his gaze flickers to my face. He's putting two and two together. He's struggling with it, his eyes almost popping now as he figures it out. Very, very slowly, as if he's afraid – I hold my breath, biting back my tears – his eyes reach my stomach.

My stomach that should still hold our baby, and should still be swelled so much I look like I swallowed a football.

I'm thin.

He screams, and the sound, the sound of hundred widows weeping, a hundred children dying, grief, anger, pain, raw, echoing across my mind and the town. He screams and roars like an animal in distress, and I realise my voice is part of that cry. Gale tries to hush me, and he rocks me softly. I batter weakly at him. Peeta has fallen to the ground, thrashing. I gaze at him for a second more, howling and tear souring down my face, and catch a brief glimpse of my mother rushing towards him, Prim, dear Prim, on her heels, before I pass out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake to feel soft fingers stroking my hair, combing through it. It's nice. I feel the warmth of the bed, the fresh, crisp sheets, and the silky pillow beneath my head. I smile contentedly. I open my eyes, expecting to find Peeta, or my mother there. It's Gale.

It's all coming back.

I clamp my mouth shut, and force myself to remember to breathe. My eyes are wide open now, and I let out a soft whimper. Gale holds me close immediately, rocking me slowly, my head against his chest.

"Gale…" I breathe. He shushes me, and holds me tighter. I breathe in time with the rocking. It's easier to find a pattern, something to work with. Because now I have nothing.

After I have calmed myself down, I croak "Where's Peeta?" Gale is silent, and my heart twists with worry. Gale murmurs "I'm glad you're ok. I was really worried about y-"

"_Where. Is. Peeta_?" I hiss. Don't get angry at him, it's not his fault, a small voice in my head says. I feel myself rising to a fight nevertheless. Gale looks reproachful, disappointed, and replies roughly "He's with Prim and your Mother. He took _a_ _lot_ more calming down than you did. He's torn apart, _Catnip_." I feel a shadow of a grin on my face at my old nickname, but it's gone soon enough.

"I have to see him" I say determinedly, and start fumbling through my clothes. Gale stands up reluctantly, and takes my shaking hands in his own. He pulls the clothes I had unsuccessfully tried to get out off, easily, and drops them on the bed. He leaves without a backwards glance. _Ouch._ He must really be hurt. Then I remember that he said he loved me once_. Idiot. Waffling on and asking where Peeta was, when he's worried about you!_ I thought angrily. It must have been like a slap in the face. Still in a mood (_who can blame me?_) I throw on the clothes, white trousers and a light blue blouse, silken and ruffled. A short blue cloak of the same colour with a hood lies on the bed. I read a note attached_. From Finnick_. I met him when the tributes were at the quarter quell went into the Hunger games arena. He's from District 4 and seemed friendly. I shudder at the twist on games. This year, the Capitol, as a reminder that the rebel's actions affected whole families the tributes reaped were be siblings, which was awful, and the Capitol announced half way through, since not much killing was getting done, and everyone was getting bored, that the arena blows up within two weeks, and everyone must die before them, leaving one, or they all die. Of course, they were never going to let every tribute die and not have a victor._ Like my hunger games_, I thought briefly, and then all the tributes went into a panicked killing frenzy. Nasty stuff.

I see him, as I reach the field. It's full of flowers, and I can see Peeta sitting with his head bent, while Prim tries to console him. She sees me, and gets up quickly, then breaks into a run. We hug, and she silently points towards Peeta, a meaningful look in her eyes, and then skips away. I sit down beside his and grasp his hand. His red, tear stained eyes lock on to mine, and, wordlessly, we curl closer, and stay like that.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three years later…

My hands hit the table so hard everything on top fell off.

"I kill Snow!" I shouted.

The Commander sighed, on the other side of the table, and looked sideways at one of his jokingly. "Fiery one, eh?" he chuckled, sounding slightly forced. Above us, the light flickered briefly. It happened so often now we ignored it. I felt someone grab at my elbow, tugging impatiently. Ever since I returned to District 12 after being brought back from the Capitol, I had tried to get revenge on them. The stinking Capitol reported, to everyone's sorrow, that I had had an emergency miscarriage, and had been given treatment by them. But the truth, of course, had leaked out. Many didn't believe it, but those who did immediately sought me out, for the rebellion. I joined, although Peeta begged me not to. As if begging would work!

"He killed my baby!" I shrieked, losing control._ Couldn't any of them see why I had to do this? He was mine to finish. Mine alone._ Another tug, meaningful this time. Gale or Peeta. Must be. The others just look irritated with me, but they know not to push it when I get angry, let alone pull at me.

The Commander massaged his forehead wearily, something he did a lot now 'the Girl on Fire' had joined the rebellion. He lowered his hand, and looked to the heavens. "Fine" he said, reluctantly, his gaze locked on to mine again. He pointed his finger at me, and said warningly "But you'll have an armed patrol with you". I opened my mouth to complain, then close it again, grudgingly accepting this is the only choice I could take. I sit back in the chair, and see Gale smiling at me reassuringly. _Hm. _It had been Gale. But I can't bring myself to grin back. Instead I turn my gaze away irritably. The problem is, because Peeta and I thwarted the Capitol, we are both the 'mascots' of the rebellion. The people everyone looks up to in all of this. It's still secret from the Capitol though. As I gaze idly into the distance, the Commander goes back to planning his mission. They usually included going to other districts, and doing boring stuff, but when I heard the word 'Capital' I sat up straighter.

"…so a small scouting group will explore the tunnels, then? Good. Volunteers?" he finished, looking around enquiringly. He deliberately doesn't look at me. He knows I volunteer for every single thing, but he never picks me, not even once. I'm too precious. I'm like a little doll, taken out of the house whenever needed, but locked safe away, away from the action for the majority of the time. To tease him, I pretend not to care about the mission in the slightest. Whistle, look up and sit back. His face is full of surprise when he turns back to face me. Ha. Looking relived, he shrugs it off, and turns to one of his senior officers, who agrees to bring around ten men.

"I volunteer" I say loudly and brightly.

The Commander grimaces.

"Better make it twenty" he sighs to the officer, and then turns and nods at me. "Fine – But stick to the mission plan. And- Fine, Finnick, you're going too." _Wow. Seriously?_ I look amazed. Oh. It must be safe then, or they would've never let the little Mockingjay go.

They keep talking, about new updates in the Capitols tech. One thing stays in my mind.

"…and they've got it working now. It seems it speeds the growth of the mind and body clock, until mere children could be adults in months. If it's true". He pauses, and I think aloud "Do you think it's so he can have more in the army, or something?" Finnick nods, and says mockingly "Obviously the capitol is not keeping up with enough child births. Most girls these days just want to dye their skin or something". He shoots me a wicked gin, which I return. Then my smile fades as I think 'child births'.

I shudder at mine, and feel Gale's hand tighten around mine. I look back at Finnick, who has a lollypop sticking out of the corner of his mouth like a cigarette now. I give him a smart nod and he looks away, eyebrows raised. Finnick and I are friends, but I want to seem professional now. It's the only way they'll let _me_ kill Snow, and not some high ranking official.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I finger the trigger on the gun nervously. We got into the Capitol alright, and it's our job to explore these secret tunnels. We need to know our way around them. It may be our only way of getting into the city soon. The Capitol may not know exactly what's going on, but from the tightened security; they've probably got a good guess. Finnick stands near me, fiddling with his clothes, black and identical to mine. I glance around, and absentmindedly watch water drip down from the roof above me. The metal mixes with earth, and there are a couple of lights, but they keep flickering. Beyond and behind us, the tunnel fades to darkness. One of the officers stands checking with his men, I'm ignored. Huh. Finnick looks strange in the dimmed light. He's nervous, but I can tell he's excited. I fidget with the trigger again. At least I've got a weapon, although I'd rather have a simple bow and arrows set with me. Much easier to handle. I've used one since I was little, whereas I've only just learnt how to use these. And they're heavy; it feels like I'm holding a bag of rocks in both hands. Briefly, I wonder if this was a good idea. I can still see Peeta, panicked and frustrated when I told him about the mission, wringing his hands, and begging me to stay. He said he had a really bad feeling about it, and maybe I should just stay here, safe. I sort of wish I had. It cold down here, and stuffy, and when a gust of wind blows suddenly, it's so cold it's like being whipped in the face. I turn to Finnick, who bites his lip, staring into the distance. He's worried about Annie. I figured out he loved her, because every time she was mentioned, his eyes lit up, and he had the smallest of smiles on his face. Just like Peeta's. Or Gales. I shake my head, and realizing the others are leaving, hurry after them.

_Splash, splash, splash, splash. _Our footsteps pound into the puddles as we run. I find myself feeling surprised no one has heard us yet. I know it's actually pretty quiet, and the tunnels have been deserted for years, ever since the Dark Days, but still I feel nervous. The light form torches guides us on now. I speed up, and receive a cobweb to the face. I growl, and brush away the web. Good thing the spider wasn't in it. Spiders have been trapped down here for years… who knows what they could look like now? Probably have an extra head, or are the size of wolves, I thought. We reach a hall, and I gasp. Avoiding the puddles, which look green in the light, I spin around in amazement. The walls are high, and engraved with patterns. Arches, doorways, pillars, it looked like it should belong in a mansion, even a castle. Not in rat infested tunnels. I hear Finnick murmur incredulously behind me, and lock my eyes with his. He looks cheerful now. The officer turns to face us, beckoning us forward with a wave of his hand. Finnick and I hurry toward him, still avoiding the nasty green puddles. I've been in the arena, and this is the capitol. Who knows what could be down here? The officer turns to me, mouth open to speak, when suddenly we hear it. An ominous click, as someone loads a gun. The officer looks confused, and simultaneously, we flip a look at the patrol. No one's loading their guns. I barely have a second to shove Finnick out of the way, when the fight begins.

Finnick's swearing, and shouting about a tip off. Then he yanks me to my feet. Immediately, I dive behind a pillar, as a bullet hit the stone I had just been standing in front of. The room is filled with bullets whizzing around, rocketing and ricocheting of pipes and walls, sounding like endless rolls of thunder. I take a peek from the pillar, and see what looks like Peacekeepers, led by a marked figure, separate and shoot back. I hear the officer turn to his men and shout "Protect the Mockingjay!" Great. But I can barely feel slightly resentful when the peacekeepers break through the wall of patrol guards, and charge towards is. I'm suddenly aware of the officer grabbing me by the arm and dragging me by the arm out of arms way. His grip is tight; I'm going to be covered in bruises tomorrow. If I survive. Dammit, Peeta, why do you have to be right all the time! The officer points at the tunnels, and tells me to run. With a despairing look at the chaos behind me, I go against everything I stand for. I run.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soon I'm lost, with the bloody tunnels twisting and forking every couple of meters. I just hope I don't meet a dead end. I'm just glad I've got my torch; the tunnel is pitch black, and seems to surround me. I realize I'm panting and stop to breath, my head resting against the wall, and my heart pounding in the throat. I take huge, laboured breathes. I wonder if it's over, and if everyone's ok.

I swallow nervously, and freeze as I hear sharp, calm footsteps. Not what I'd expect from a battle. So either the battles over, and it's either someone from our patrol or the peacekeepers guard, or someone else. But if they were from my side, wouldn't they be hurrying to find me? I shiver, and it's then I smell it. A distant whiff of blood and roses.

Memories, horrible memories flood back, to my baby, to the Capitol, to _that day_. I stopper a scream, and run. My feet pound on the floor, and I know I'm being loud, and I'm hitting of the walls as I hurtle drunkenly down the twisting corridor. My breath comes in ragged gasps, and I slow, sinking against the wall, and clutching my stomach. I wail, and sob, my dark hair free of the braid and falling into my eyes. I bit my lip, but I can't stop the crying. It's just too much. _Finnick. Gale. Peeta. The Patrol. The baby. The Footsteps. Snow._ I shudder and grit my teeth. After a few minutes of this, I settle in a repetitive pattern. _Finnick. Gale. Peeta. The Patrol. The baby. The Footsteps. Snow. Finnick. Gale. Peeta. The Patrol. The baby. The Footsteps. Snow. _My breathing slows and follows this. _Calm. Calm._ I think. Leaning against the wall, I struggle up, and start to walk. That's when the butt of a gun hits me in the temple, throwing me backwards.

I groan my hand flying to my head. It's given me a bruise. A big one. Squinting, as the pain on my head throbs, I look up at my attacker. It's the masked person leading the Peacekeepers Guard. They twirl a gun in their hands smugly, and point it straight at my head. I lie there, heart pounding in my mouth, then heave myself up on my elbows.

I gulp, and glare at them. In the shadows, I can't make out their face. I release a breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

"If you're going to kill me" I begin, trying to keep my voice from shaking. It grows stronger, more determined. "At least let me have the courtesy of knowing my murderer." They tilt their head, as if I surprise them. I expect it to be one of Snow's burly assassins, with fingernails turned into knifes and eyes made into lasers or something. I wouldn't put it past the Capitol for bizarre ideas.

They saunter forward a few steps, still aiming the gun at me, and with their spare hand, they rip off the mask. To my surprise, long dark hair cascades down to their waist, and they narrow their eyes at me. It's a girl; I'm guessing fifteen or sixteen. I gaze at her back, and narrow my eyes, like hers, in hatred. Then the strangest feeling covers me, as I search her face. It's something… familiar. Have I met her before? Is she a career, has she been at the Hunger games at all? I think fast. Still pointing the gun, she clicks it slightly, and gives a nasty smile. Then she speaks for the first time. I gasp. What did I expect? The high, silly voices of the capitol? No. She has a deep, polite voice, with a menacing undertone, also familiar. _How did a girl like her become the Capitol's assassin? And why the hell does she sound so eerily like Snow?_ I bite my lip again.

"Look here." She whispers, staring down the gun at me. "A bird that can't fly away. A bird that should never have been. It's…The Mockingjay". Her voice is like silken, honeyed, but in a cruel way. She moves nearer, and that's when I see her eyes. Her eyes.

**Grey seam eyes. **

I feel like screaming. "WHO ARE YOU?" I shout, forcing myself to stand. I'm happy she looks slightly disturbed at my sudden outburst, but still. _How, how could she have seam eyes? She can't be from District 12. How? How?_ She looks back, those eyes staring back at me. Grey, familiar. I want to hit my head against the wall behind me. _Who is she?_ She smirks, and clicks the gun again, taking it in both hands and pointing it at me. I press my back against the wall, holding my breath. _No. Peeta…_

"My name is Athena" she whispers softly, and pulls the trigger.

I'm expecting to be killed, hit in the head, heart or neck. But there is only a sharp, although agonising pain in my arm. Suddenly I'm pulled to my feet, and I look into Finnick's eyes. He fires wildly over his shoulder, and half pulls, half carries me away. I hear Athena shriek but then I see the rest of the Patrol, battered, and missing a few members, yet still determined. I'm thrust into someone's arms, and then they run again. I resist the urge to scream in pain directly in their ear. Obviously Finnick pulled me out of the way, but I still nicked the bullet. From what I can guess, we won against the peacekeepers. _Should I feel happy about this? I don't know. _My thoughts are swirling with grey seam eyes, almost snakelike, yet familiar._ Did Snow take someone from my district, hoping they would turn out like me? Btu if that was so, why would he do that? He hates me. And how could he just take someone from my own district without me knowing? How do I not know them? District 1 2is tiny. I know almost everyone._ So confused, I feel myself blacking out, and I welcome the friendly darkness. Alas, I don't even find comfort in my dreams. They are filled with grey seam eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm in a hospital bed. I can feel the cool sheets over me, and hear the soft beep of machines nearby.

_I hate it._

I sit up quickly, and flex my arms and legs, ignoring a screeching protest from my right arm's muscles. At least this time, I'm not tied down. I look around, and see white, the horrible white, but it's fringed by blue and greens, breaking it. _Good._ I supress a shiver, at the last time I was in hospital. I look down at my arm, wrapped up tightly in a bandage. There are only five beds in this room, and two are curtained off. On the one next to me, I see Johanna, who's siphoning off my morphling supply. She ignores the look of annoyance I throw at her, and I sling my legs out of bed, disconnecting the wires. Suddenly they wail, and bleep loudly and frantically, and the doors at one end of the room fly open.

To my surprise, it's my own mother; but she's wearing a proper doctor's outfit, and clutching a clipboard. She sort of reminds me of Effie. Mum embraces me, careful not to hurt my arm, then forces me back in bed, not noticing Johanna, who was discreetly still taking my morphling.

"Honey?" mum says softly, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ears. I open my mouth to speak, but she shushes me, and checks on my arm. After checking and examining me, she smiles warmly and takes my hands in hers.

"Katniss don't try to walk about for a while, ok? The bullet burst a vein, but we were able to heal you. We don't want it to tear open though, so be careful." She sits down on the bed, and murmurs "Peeta and Gale were in here earlier. Everyone has been at some point of another since the –"she pauses, and I take the chance to blurt out "What happened? How long have I been out?" Mum nods, and replies "Only a few days. They got you back easily. You're in the hovercraft.; we haven't dared bring you back to the house yet; we think Snow sent camera people, and well, it wouldn't be exactly good if they caught you coming out of an unknown aircraft. We've told them your mildly ill, in bed at home for now." I agree to this, and look around the room. On the bed to the side of me is Finnick, asleep, his hair tousled, and looking curiously young and forlorn. I stare at him, and look back at mum. I lower my voice, and whisper "What happened with the peacekeepers and that –"my voice breaks. _How can I explain without sounding crazy?_ I take a deep breath.

"Mum, there was a girl in the tunnels. Sixteen, I think. Mum, she had eyes from the seam, grey seam eyes. C'mon, you've lived here your whole life. Has anyone ever been taken from here? Or gone missing?" I lean forward eagerly, while mum concentrates on plumping my pillows. Finally, she gives a sigh, and meets my eyes, smoothing the sheets.

"No, love. No one. Except from dead tributes, no one at all went to the capitol." She stops, and gives me a reassuring, but worried smile. "Finnick saw the girl. She…she was trying to kill you. You would have died. Whoever she is, she's a capitol's trained assassin." She nodded to me smartly, and swept away. Obviously to stop me from protesting any further. I lay back on the bed, fuming. _I know she was form the seam. I also know she tried to kill me. But why would the capitol get someone form district 12 to be an assassin? Why not 1, 2 or 4? The career districts? _I frown, and close my eyes. I'll find out about Athena in the morning.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a few days now, and everyone who came in told me the exact same thing. _She isn't from District 12. Stop worrying. Be careful not to hurt yourself again_. Even Peeta was acting strange. But he had been different ever since I returned to District 12. The news of the baby's death shook him up. And my near death experience did as well. But, he was furious at _me_, for showing a nagging interest in the grey eyed girl who tried to kill me. But I was curious. I wanted to know who she was, and why she did it. _If she was District 12, then why would she work for the Capitol?_ I believe mother, I do, when she says no one went missing, but it just doesn't add up. Finnick's been great though, despite everyone. A comforting presence. He is incredulous about Athena, but still tries to figure it out with me. _Maybe she's an Avox? But she can speak._ I shake my head dejectedly. As I look up, sweeping my dark hair from my eyes, I see a small nurse walking toward me, carrying a tray of food and water. I sit up, and hug her close.

"Hey, Prim" I murmur, stroking her soft blonde hair. She returns the hugs, and smiles. She's training to be a doctor, just like our mother. She pulls back, and says brightly "Peeta's coming!" then bustles around checking my pulse and my arm. It's healed up, but I still lost a lot of blood, so they refused to let me out. Just a few more days. Prim nods to Peeta as he walks in, and hurries away, flashing me another smile as she goes. I look down at the bed, clasping my hands together tightly. I gulp and look up. "Peeta?"

"Katniss." He speaks smartly, emotionless. He sits down on the bed, and takes my hands in his.

"How are you? Your mother said you're almost better. That reminds me, Cinna's designed you a whole new wardrobe while you've been ill" he gives a small smile. I pull him closer, locking my arms around him and burying my face in his shoulder. I take a deep breath, and look up, my eyes meeting his. He gently traces my jawline with his soft fingers, and I whisper slowly, my hand stroking through his hair.

"Peeta, what's been happening?" He studies me for a moment, and then replies "Uprisings in 8, 9, 3, 5 and 6. Great news. And there are some more missions being planned. We're breaking into 2, 4, and 1 soon. That's where most of the peacekeepers are, if they're not fighting the rebels. 12 is doing ok, and so is 13." I grin, and hesitate, then ask carefully "What about the Capitol? I want to go there again." Peeta frowns, and strokes my hair. "Not without me." He sounds so bitter. "I should have been there when you got shot; I should have protected you. I'm not going to let that happen again." He pauses, and seems to steel himself, before saying, "Katniss, I –"But I interrupt him. I have to speak. "I'm going on the next mission. I want to. I want to find out about Athena." _Oops._ I said the wrong words, and Peeta's face hardens. He looks angry, and frustrated. He takes a deep breath, trying not to yell.

"You. Are. Not. Going." He growls. "She tried to kill you! Katniss, she wants you dead! You can't just waltz up to her and interrogate her! I'm not letting her hurt you again!"

I grit my teeth, and shove him away from me. "I don't need protecting! I may be the 'Mockingjay' but I survived the Hunger games! I can handle it!" He glares at me coldly, and walks away without a word. I watch him go silently, and then swallow a sob. Finnick and Johanna are gone, as are the two soldiers who were in here. I'm alone.

So no one's around to hear me cry.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'm up and about finally, after weeks of being confined in that boring room. I walk along the corridors of the hovercraft, nodding and smiling. It keeps people's spirits up apparently, but not mine. After everything, I just want to go home. But that's not an option. We're heading to District 2 now, and I've been called to a meeting about it. I'll be going, but only to get some footage. I pause at the door, listening to the voices inside.

"…Infiltrate…explosives…cave in…" I strain my ears, and then knock slowly as they quieten. As I walk in, I see Gale and Finnick smile, gesturing for me to take a seat between them. The Commander looks at me impatiently, and turns back to the rest of the meeting.

"As I was saying, we'll get some footage of the Mockingjay, and blow up the mountain; Gale, have you been working on the new explosives?" He nods, and I feel him grasp my hand. I nudge closer to him, and squeeze it gratefully. Peeta's been ignoring me, and I haven't seen him since he walked out. I'm worried, but angry too. I _want_ to know. I _need_ to know. He has to accept that. I look around, scanning the faces around the table. Oh. He's not here. Why I am not surprised?

When the briefing is finished, I head down to '_my_' room. As soon as I walk in, I'm amazed to find all my prep team waiting. They hurl towards me, jabbering and squealing, hugging me. Like a flock of excited birds. Venia simpers in my ear; "You simply have to see your outfits! They're beautiful!" I wriggle away from them, and turn to Cinna, who has his arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

"Hello again, Girl on Fire" he says, and points to an outfit on the bed. I reach for it and pull it on. _It's… no other words for it – perfect_. Cinna comes up behind me.

"You can wear it in your final battle". He's serious, and I move to examine it closer in the mirror. Its black, trimmed with gold, matching to my Mockingjay pin. It's layered, and I can tell it's probably bullet proof. I flew my arms and smile. A while later, I wait patiently while my prep team gets the next dress, then turn to Cinna. He lives in the Capitol. He's one of the most trusted friends I have, and he's wise. I blurt out everything suddenly, about the Capitol mission, everything. He listens patiently, and waves the prep team away when they appear. He watches me carefully with his calculating eyes, serious. "…Her name was Athena." I finish, and look at him hopefully. He lifts his hand and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Athena" he muses, and his head snaps up suddenly. "That's a very Capitol name. Yes. It means…" he turns around and roots around the room, which is a capitol copy. He pulls a book from some shelves, covered in dust. Well, they capitol people are more interested in wigs than words. Usually. Cinna flicks through it, and makes a noise of triumph. He hands it over, and I follow his line of gaze to a small paragraph.

_Athena:_

_Athena. A powerful goddess of war, wisdom. 'Gray eyed Athena'. _

I look up in surprise. _Powerful. War. Wise. Gray eyed._ A perfect name. Cinna looks just as confused, and curious as I do. I open my mouth to talk, but there's a timid knock on the door.

"Cinna. We need to try on this dress". It's Octavia. Cinna turns away and lets them in, while I slide the book away slightly. My mind's in a whirl.

After trying on whole wardrobes of different outfits, I leave, but not before I smuggle the first outfit out with me. I'll need it.

On the way to my room, I dive into a storage cupboard and change. Peeking around the doorway, I head to the flight room. It's full of small hovercrafts, and I've been hanging out in the control room long enough to vaguely know how to drive one. I glance around, and feel a pang of sadness. _I want Peeta with me. At least._ But he's not here, and he wouldn't agree to it anyway. But I have to know who Athena is, and I can guess where she is. _The heart of the Capitol. The centre of all the power._ I sneak up to the hovercraft, and glance around warily. Then I dive in. And someone lands beside me.

I jump in shock, and see a familiar face grinning at me. "FINNICK!" I hiss furiously. He gives me an innocent smile, and says smoothly "You weren't going to go without me were you? Who else do you know would want to be blown to bits by the Capitol's army? You know I can't resist such an honour." He straightens up, and then sits back. Despite my annoyance, I secretly feeling relived. I frown, and mutter "Fine!" angrily, though, just because I'm still slightly irritated with him. As the craft starts to hum to life, we easily make it away from the main hovercraft before they can catch us. I face the blue sky ahead, and mutter under my breath determinedly.

"Here goes nothing."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We have trouble sneaking into the Capitol. The security has been tightened tenfold since my last visit at the Quarter Quell games, force fields and Peacekeeper patrols by the dozen. Finnick is silent, but I can tell he's regretting going. _What would happen to Annie if he died?_ I thought suddenly, and froze with guilt and horror. I couldn't tell them he died a hero's death; he snuck away on a stolen hovercraft on a stupid, reckless mission. _For me._ I look over my shoulder, but it's too late to turn and go back to the hovercraft. They will know it's missing by now, and what can we say? We took it out for a ride? Far too late. I can hear the different voices of warning in my head, Gale, Peeta, even the Commander. Gale would be worried for me, but he would probably get a kick out of defying the Capitol, like he always does. That's why he joined the rebellion in the first place. To break the rules.

I'm a fool. And I know it.

But that doesn't stop me trudging forward. I have to see her. I have to know who she was. I'm driven by some force. _Who is she? Where is she from? Why does she want me dead? Was she hijacked into it? Did she just choose to herself?_ I don't care anymore that I'm risking death. It's everyone else _I'm_ worried about. Disturbing my train of thought, Finnick suddenly grabs me and pulls me down, finger to his lips. As we freeze, hidden in the thick foliage, a patrol passes dangerously close to us. As they move away, Finnick takes my hand and walks out calmly onto the street of the Capitol.

"That was a close one" he breathes, and gulps.

"You can say that again" I reply, as a few more of them walk by. This place is covered in them.

The disguise begins to ache and itch on me. _How can these people wear such aggravating clothes?_ Finnick's not too impressed either. But, luckily, we blend right in with the bizarre crowds. We keep our heads down, trying not to attract attention. However, this fails completely when the extravagant hood hiding my face falls back in a gust of wind, just as a burly official walks past. He does a double take, and starts shouting.

"Finnick!" I shout, because I turn and he's vanished. "Finnick!" Ahead, I see a group of peacekeepers lumber towards me. I scream, and suddenly I'm knocked off my feet, a hand on my mouth, and I'm carried away.

"Bet we get out of this, Girl on Fire" they whisper in my ear. I jump in shock, and look up beaming as he sets me down.

"Cinna!"

He smiles briefly, and pulls me into a niche in a wall.

"How did you get here?" I mutter, very, very quietly. He pauses, and dares a look around, then looks down at me sharply.

"We went out by transport beam to the Capitol earlier. It seems their getting suspicious of our actions, so as soon as we got back, we grabbed our stuff, and we're hiding out." He answers my unspoken question immediately. "We are Portia, the prep teams and a few others ".

I struggle briefly with everything he's told me, then burst out in alarm "Where's Finnick?" He looks confused, and my heart drops in fear.

"The boy with you? Portia grabbed him." I flood with relief. He isn't captured, or dead. Then I feel suspicious. "How did you know I was going to be here?" Cinna looks distressed, and then he sighs, turning away briefly.

"I've heard a lot from different people. Peeta, your mother, just chats and they all mention a particular enemy soldier. Seems you were desperate to know about Athena, which I'd already guessed, and then I received a report saying you and someone else –Finnick? – And they were missing with one of the hovercrafts. And this is the easiest way to the heart of the Capitol. I set up a few people, just in case you came this way. I'm glad I did". He glances around, and then tugs my arm, pulling me along behind him as we near the back of a shop. He takes hold of me tightly by the shoulders, and looks me in the eyes.

"Katniss, if I were you, I would go. Now. Or stay here until you can. But since you won't probably do that, I've dug some stuff up about her". He bites his lip, and frowns nervously. He reluctantly hands me a folded file from his pocket. "Read this. But you might not be happy about what you find out."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My heart thumps as I sneak up the stairs. I turn and stare at Cinna's sleeping form. _I'm sorry, Cinna_. I think sadly. I have to go. Now. Cinna's going to bring us back tomorrow, whether we like it or not, but I can't leave without seeing Athena. I _have_ too. I _have_ to know. It's like a mosquito bite; irritating, and yet you keep scratching, even though you know it will make it worse. Finnick's awake too, and he's holding the door open, mouthing words at me in the black gloom. Feeling worse by the second, we leave, out into the black streets. It's freezing. I turn momentarily to go and fetch our coats, and turn back. I'll have to be cold. I edge closer to Finnick and grasp his hand. He looks behind us in panic, and mutters "Peacekeepers!" I hasten my speed to match his, and we turn a corner suddenly. There it is. The centre of Panem. The entrance to Snow Mansion. It's being patrolled by hordes of armed guards, and looks impossible to get through. We circle the perimeter, and find a tiny unpatrolled spot. Knowing we have little time before the next watch appears; we rush up to the fence, and wriggle through.

It'd hard to avoid detection inside, but we manage. It seems Snow thinks no one could possibly get this far. He forgets who's the Girl on Fire; and I'm ready for a fight. I feel the gun on my hip, pressing uncomfortably into my black trousers.

"Here! Katniss!" Finnick hisses, and pulls me through a narrow hatch. We dive through, and crawl along a dirty, musty tunnel. I flinch as a cobwebs brushes against my face. I shudder, and hit my head hard suddenly.

"Ow!"

"What –ow!" Finnick winces in the darkness. "I think we found the way in" he jokes. He turns the hatch, and suddenly we're in the basement of Snow Manor. There are many evil looking torture devices and machines, and we quickly walk out through a brass door. Finnick looks around, and walks one way. I walk the other. At the end of each corridor, we nod to each other softly. I feel my heart clench as he disappears. _What if I've killed us both?_ I follow the winding corridors, further away from the hatches. From a glimmer of safety. I hear a noise behind me, and whirl around. A door, white, painfully white. I grasp the handle, and pull. I'm stupid.

It's all blue, calming blue, but with splashes of red and white. Attractive to the eye. On a four poster bed with red curtains, in the very middle of the room, she's sleeping. Yes. I tiptoe forward, and gaze down at her. My assassin. She looks so small, with her dark hair pulled back in a braid, like mine. Capitol's are still obsessed with the Mockingjay look. I creep closer, and frown. She's so familiar. Maybe I do know her from district 12.

"Who are you?" I wonder aloud. I curse silently as I speak, but it's all too late. Athena's eyes snap open, and for a second she holds her gaze, comically surprised, and confused. Then her gaze hardens. She punches me in the face, and I fly into the wall, she's strong. She seizes a long curved dagger from a selection of weapons, and walks toward me purposefully. She hits me again, but I don't retaliate. She holds the dagger to my throat, her grey eyes glinting.

"Trying to kill me in my sleep, Mockingjay?" she snarls. I freeze; as a bead of blood appear son my neck as the blade digs in.

"No…-No...I just-" I choke, and she tilts her head, her honeyed voice menacing.

"How did you get in here? How many of them are you? Tell me everything. Or I'm afraid I'll have to torture you. She smirks, and tosses her hair. I squirm.

"Please, I –I- just wanted to know… who are you-…" I gasp. My breath leaves me, and I wriggle painfully. She looks nonplussed, and pulls back the dagger ever so slightly. I take in a much needed breath, gasping as my head stops spinning. "Thank you" I mumble. She points the dagger at me again.

"What do you mean? Did you –"she raises her eyebrows, but sounds more confused than violent. "Did you come to see me?" I nod, still breathing heavily. Her eyebrows rise again, and she lowers the blade.

"Why?"

"I-…" I trail off, staring into the mirror behind her. It's ornate, perfectly made and full length. My eyes widen, and my hands shake uncontrollably._ No. How. What. No._ I can see her clearly now. Her soft dark hair, falling past her shoulders, with a beautiful braid, exactly like mine. Creamy skin, less, well, plastic than the capitol nuts. And her eyes. Hardened, but grey. Seam grey. And it's taken me the ornate mirror to realize it. I really am stupid.

She's a younger, mirror copy of me.

She looks frightened by me, and drops the blade. I sink to the ground, mouthing nonsense.

"How? You –"she hesitantly turns, and faces the mirror. We can both see our reflections. Almost identical. She screams, her hand flying to her mouth. She whips around in horror, and falls to the ground beside me.

"HELP! Who am I? Who are you?" she gabbles. I lock my eyes with hers. Her whole world is crashing about her ears. She's lost, alone, and panicked tears find their way down her cheeks. Slowly, subconsciously, I take her in my arms, and hug her tightly, crouching on the blue carpeted floor. She looks up at me, so young, so small, and full of pain.

Her voice is cracked and broken.

"Who am I?" she squeaks, tears falling onto the black uniform. I take her hands softly, and lean my head close to hers. Her hair is slightly wavy, reminding me of someone I know dearly_. Peeta? I know who she is now. It's impossible, unbelievable. _

"You're my daughter, Athena." I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Who saw it coming? :) And to avoid some confusion, reread the end of chapter four, so Athena being Katniss's daughter makes some sense.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Athena looks up at me in disbelief, but before I can speak again, the door flies open and Finnick rushes in.

"Quick, we have too-" he breaks off, confused by the sight of my assassin and me, and curled up on the rich carpeted floor. "What's going on here?" he asked, frowning suspiciously. I clutch Athena tighter, and fill with anger and protectiveness. They stole her childhood from her. From me, from Peeta. The days she could have painted with him, hunted with me, been loved by us both were stripped away from her, never to return. They turned my precious baby into a weapon, against her own mother. How could they? I look down at her, and whisper

"My precious child". Finnick swears in shock, but I don't think he believes me. I don't care. Suddenly, he runs forward, and pulls me up. Now I can hear shouts and thundering feet in the distance, as well as alarms. They know we're here. I turn to Athena.

"Come with us. Come home!" I beg, but I'm lying. Home is District 12, but we live between 13 and on hovercrafts. I can't return to 12, unless we win the war. But it's better than nothing. I grab hold of her hand pleadingly, but she looks lost, confused, and uncertain. She pulls away.

"Please?" I plead. She shakes her head, and I grab hold of her by her shoulders. I open my mouth to speak, but Finnick grabs me by my arm, tugging me round to face him. His face is white, his eyes wide and panicked. "We're trapped." We stare at the door, all three of us, frozen. Then there's a smash, and it's kicked in, and a horde of Panem soldiers rush to meet us, guns blazing, lights flashing. I hear muffled yells of glee and exclamations of shock, all saying around the same thing: "It's her! It's the Mockingjay!" Then a butt of a gun hits me and stars burst in my head. I reach for Athena, but she's slipping away, further and further from me, as I drown in the blackness of my mind.

I 'm awake, but the cell I'm in is thankfully stone and grey, not the painful white. These must be from hundreds – no – thousands of years ago. I can hear rats, and see cobwebs. Nasty things scuttle in the shadows, and I realize with a growing fear I'm chained to the wall with inch thick manacles. Then waves of fear hit as I think about everyone at home. They know I'm missing, but unless they can take on the capitol, right now, right here, they won't rescue me before they start to torture me. And Finnick. Tears fill my eyes. Poor Annie. I hope they'll leave him alive; probably not. There's a faint commotion a few floors above me, I think. Shouting. I hear footsteps, and wince. Here they come, looking for in information I probably don't have. They want numbers, passwords, codes and I don't know any. At all. The footsteps quicken, and I frown at the sound of the lightness. Athena? My heart lifts with hope. But instead, it's Finnick.

"Finnick" I breathe, creeping as close as I can get. "Get me out, can you?" I attempt a grin. He looks back at the way he came, then looks back at my desperately. He tries to reach his hand through the bars, but pulls them back sharply, hissing in pain as the singed skins throbs. They've put a force field around it.

"I'm sorry. Katniss – I don't…" he croaks, desperately clawing at the air in frustration. I close my eyes, feeling tears beneath it. He has a life though. Annie. This gives me strength. I look up, my dark hair falling in waves to cover my face. "Go Finnick" I try to keep my voice strong and firm, but it wavers "Run. Get out of here". He shakes his head, lips pressed tightly together. It's against all his standards. "Please…" my voice is full of pain, and on the edge of sobbing. I hear louder shouting now. Finnick looks me in the eyes, and gives a forced nod. "I'll be back!" he promises, but he knows he won't make it back in time. We both know. "I'll bring help back, I promise you". He holds my gaze for a second more, then tears it away and disappears into the dark. I want him to go; I want him to go to freedom, to Annie. But it doesn't stop me screaming his name.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wait, and they come. Two burly peacekeepers with gloating smiles. I fight instinctively, hitting out with sore and weak hands. I can't even give them a nasty bruise to remember me by. To my confusion, the first thing I see is not an executioner, or even snow. It's a dressing room. Inside, it's plain and empty, with only one thing in it. On a huge dressmaker's doll is a dress, a dress of fire. It looks like one of Cinna's it's so symbolistic. But it has a twist. The flames of the dress are dying away, letting out wisps of smoke. The Girl on Fire is going out. I hear the door close with a smart click behind me, and scowl at the door. But I know it's locked, and don't even bother to open it. Why should I? I look in a mirror, hidden previously in the shadows. It's shatterproof; stopping me form breaking it and killing myself with a shard I suppose. The creature that stares back scares me, as I wipe away the dust. I have dried blood, dirt, and grime all over me, turning the almost brand new outfit into one that looks like it's been on a battlefield for years and years. I feel reluctant to take it off. It still faintly smells of the awful disinfectant that cover the hovercraft corridors. I pull the dress on over my tired limbs, and find it fits perfectly, but that's not surprising. I look over my shoulder to see a zip running down my spine to mid backbone. I hear a knock at the door and freeze. Heart thumping.

"Come in" I hiss, with just a hint of an arrogant, teasing tone. I turn back to the dressmaker's doll, and straighten the dress, almost retching. It has an awful scent to it, like ash, and capitol streets. The door opens behind me, and the room is instantly filled with the reeking odour of roses. And blood. My breathing quickens, and I freeze. Behind me, I feel cold, icy fingers close the zip, brushing my skin like a spider. I whip around, and face him. President Snow.

He looks mildly fascinated by me, and chuckles "Miss Everdeen, we meet again. Or is it Mrs mellark now?"

I snarl, leaping towards him with all the anger I contain. He merely takes a step back, and I'm restrained by two guards.

"What did you do with her? Athena! What did you do to her!" I howl, battling furiously. I manage to break free of one of them before being caught again. Snow pauses, then replies in that snakelike voice of his "Why, Katniss, because I could. I already knew suspicions of a rebellion, and rumours of who would lead it. More than rumours to me, though. I could _tell _who. So who, I thought, would be the prefect assassin to the… 'Mockingjay'" he gives a fleeting derision smile, before continuing "And then, on the very same day Panem finds out about the baby, my capitol scientists perfect the latest project, to speed up the growth and age of much needed soldiers. It was too good to be true. I raised her well, don't worry. She was brought up to be a warrior in the few years of life she has had. Sixteen years crammed into about...three? She was the prototype, and you should be grateful I didn't let them change her. They wanted to enhance her appearance, make her 'capitol like', but I wanted you to see her, like she is when the time came. She is you Katniss. Your daughter. Your child. Your assassin. ". He turns and walks away, but not before turning back to whisper into my ear, almost sweetly "And that is exactly who she is".

Such a long while, such a short while later, I have been dressed, made up and now I look at my reflection in the mirror. The falling of flames, choking on the smokes of rebellion. _The rebellion killed the girl on fire. This uprising has killed the leader of you all_, it seems to say. Tears, the colour of blood fall permanently down my cheeks. Broken, defeated, dying. Now all I can do is try to imagine the sick ways he could kill me. But he doesn't kill without reason, and he doesn't do it in the normal way. I won't be hanged. _Burnt? Exploded? _Or does he want my death to come directly from his hands? _Strangled? Shot?_ I lean against the door, my thick hair falling in splendid waves that cushion my head. I let out a choked sob. Athena. _I found her. I found her. I found her and the truth._ I only hope she escapes _my_ fate. And Finnick too. My mind wanders to the District Four victor. Did he escape?

Probably.

He's strong, I know it and he had a head start, but did he get to hovercraft? Is he still alive?

Maybe.

Did he get help? Will they rescue me before it's too late?

Unlikely.

I Lean forward, and stumble to my feet as the door swings open. I know form they're callous faces it's time. Determined to show them, I walk straight into their arms defiantly and calmly. I know they'll be cameras zooming in, filming, and showing all of Panem my execution. So my last words will be seen and heard easily. I can get a message to the rebellion if I'm fast. I can even stir it up if I want. _Let my death not be taken it vain… or something. _I don't know what I'd tell them all though. Then I see how I will die as I'm led out into a wonderfully artistic stone courtyard, covered in peacekeepers that all arm themselves proudly, like a swarm of uniformed ants. But I see my executioner. And I know what to say.

_Don't hurt her ._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two balconies overlook the platform I stand on. On one, stands President Snow himself, a pleased look on his face. As usual, he is flanked by guards, all armed and dangerous. On the other is the person who will kill me. Who was always meant to. It was as I had followed Snow's plans exactly. Her eyes are distant and cloudy, but for once I can take in her appearance properly. The wavy hair, long and in my signature braid. Tall, thin, with a determined stance. One hand rests on the balcony rim, the other hangs limply at her side. From here, I can see her refusal to look at me. Instead, she looks to the sky, ignoring, but I can see her swallowing, her eyes screwing shut for a few tiny moments before opening. Snow steps forward on his balcony, the guards in perfect time with him. One is slightly late. He'll probably be killed. He opens his mouth, puffy lips stretched taut, and when he speaks, I feel myself grow rigid with hatred.

"Citizens of Panem. Before you stands Katniss Everdeen. A traitor. As you all know, she has allied herself with the rebellion. To them, to all, I make this clear to you. The Girl on fire is dying away. The flames have fallen. Do you feel hope as your families are killed in this uprising? Do you feel triumphant? That your 'Mockingjay' has betrayed you?" I hiss in fury. _I haven't betrayed them!_ But he ignores me, and adds, with a sincere smile "Now see her die".

All heads turn to me, row upon row of peacekeepers, all cameras directed at me. I'm turned around, and the guards move away. I could run, but with over fifty armed peacekeepers surrounding me, I don't have a chance. I lift my head, and stare at Athena. I wait for the bullet to fire. Instead, someone hands her a bow and arrows. With a jolt, I realise they're the same silver ones from my games. He kept them for me. _For her_. He really had everything planned. She still refuses to meet my eyes. Fumbling with the bow. But, at least she'll have to look at me to aim. She lifts the bow, and I feel a flicker of pride. She's skilled with a bow alright. She pulls back the string, her hand close to her cheek as she meets my eyes. I stare back. _My precious daughter…_ She tilts her head, and I see it. A glint in her eyes. The curl of glee on her lips. As Snow gazes down, hungrily, I twist my head, meeting his eyes. I laugh, my voice echoing around the courtyard. Athena is still my daughter. She knows it, she believes it. He snarls and whips around.

"Now!" he roars. I freeze, and in a few seconds, my heart stops in shock. Athena pulls the bow back even more, to its full capacity, then whirls sideways, firing the arrow with such speed and force it's a silver blur as it whizzes through the air, slicing straight through his heart. Snow falls, and comes crashing down to the ground below. As I meet her eyes, in a fluid movement she throws the bow down, and pulls two handguns out, and fires rapidly. We have no chance. But we'll go down fighting. _Our first mother – daughter activity, _I briefly think. Then I send one end of the bow stabbing into a peacekeepers stomach, slashing the other with and arrow. Around me the peacekeepers are still frozen shocked. It only took a few seconds, after all. Pulling the bow back, it settles into the comfortable natural position as I fire. Arrow after arrow, there's a whole sheave. Then I feel someone behind me, choking me with a rope around my neck. I scream pulling back as the world starts spinning. Black spots dance in my vision.

"…No!-..." I croak, and as my vision becomes tunnelled, suddenly there's a bang, and the pressure is released. Something grabs me from behind, and I wildly swing a punch. A second later, I realize who it is.

"Thanks?" he says, his voice teasing. I scream, throwing myself in his arms passionately. We kiss, before I remember my position. I swing behind a pillar, and whisper in Peeta's ear in panic "We're doomed" he holds a finger to my lips, and points silently. Following his gaze, I see someone on Snow's balcony, waving cheerfully.

"Finn?" I ask, incredulously. At the same time, I whip from behind the pillar, and feel my heart fill with hope. A huge group of rebels fight the peacekeepers, jumping out from doors and windows. I gasp, my gaze drawn to my daughter_. Our daughter. It's incredible, electrifying, impossible. She twists, ducking, dodging, like a machine, a work of art, firing, spinning, her hair flying around her in a wave. She looks like a goddess. A goddess of war. How fitting_. I pick up the bow, and take his hand.

"Shall we?" He stares at me evenly, he eyes loving. Without another word, we plunge into battle.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's almost fun; the rebels are winning. As I shoot the peacekeepers down, I feel the excitement of a hunt. And I feel like I'm finally taking revenge for my stolen baby. My baby and her stolen years. I feel the wonderful sensation of the bow in my hands, the movement of the arrows as they fly. But in my fighting state, I don't realize I'm in trouble until I hear the gun click behind me. As I turn, I see the peacekeeper, who sniggers slightly before pulling the trigger.

_BANG!_

I flinch, but at the same time the shot goes off, Gale has appeared out of nowhere, pulling the peacekeeper sideways, and shoving a blade into his heart. I barely have time to thank him as he vanishes into battle. But it's ending, with fewer enemy fighters still alive.

"He's an awful shot" says a voice, weak, but with a touch of teasing. I freeze, and whip around. Athena looks back, her hands pressing down on a wound on her chest. A dark red stain begins spreading on her black clothes.

"No…" I moan softly, my eyes widening as her legs buckle beneath her.

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" I shriek, catching her, and cradling her head in my hands. "Help!"

But everyone's fighting. As my hands travels to the bullet hole, I feel her blood covering my skin.

"It's ok, you're going to be alright" I whisper soothingly, hitching her closer to me. She weakly raises one hand, touching my face.

"Mother" she breathes. I huddle closer, holding her tighter_. I can't let her go. I can't lose her. Not like this._

"Athena" I choke_. She can't die. She can't._ Her hand falls.

"I'm scared" she whimpers, her grey eyes boring into mine. I look down, and know that somewhere, in the logical part of my brain, that she's lost too much blood. When a pool of blood gets to a certain size, there's nothing you can do.

"Shh" I hush her gently, rocking back and forth, her hands entangled with mine.

"My precious daughter" I murmur, and the hand I'm holding goes limp. As I look into her tear streaked eyes, the gleam leaves them, leaving cold grey glass behind. I touch my hand to her cheek. She's already cold. My assassin is dead; it's almost ironic. I lift her up, her head, arms and legs sagging motionless, reaching towards the ground. Tears fall on her body, and hands grip her until my knuckles turn white.

I walk across the bloodbath slowly, unblinking, my faze a blank mask, frozen in shock. It occurs to me that this is just like the bloodbath at the cornucopia. _What a strange thought at this time_. _But is it strange? I see wasted life around me, just like then._ It was a matter of survival. I look down at her, my beautiful child, stolen from me, and then stolen again, from life. I feel the pain, the distress, and the grief rising now, like a storm. I gaze up briefly, to see Peeta sprinting towards me, eyes wide and mouth open in horror. Gale is just behind, but halts slightly before running again wildly.

"I love you Athena" I say lightly, then lean down slowly and press a kiss on her cold forehead.

"My child."

Then the storm breaks.

It's been ten years since her funeral. I can't remember much. The crying, the black clothes. There were many deaths that day, and no one but those who knew her mourned. I did.

Peeta is still running the bakery. The rebellion now controls all of Panem and the hunger games have been abolished, arenas destroyed and monuments to the murdered built. The wind blows through my hair, loose, hanging in a long, dark curtain around me. The Meadow is lovely, primroses blooming around. I insisted for the grave to be there. It seemed right. And Gale has a fancy job down in District Two. I still see him sometimes. If I'm lucky.

A small hand grasps mine. It a small boy, only two now. He has Peeta's curly blond hair, and my grey eyes. _Athena's eyes_. The girl, older than him, has Peeta's blue eyes, and my dark hair. _Athena's hair_. I see her in them. I haven't told them about her yet. I haven't told them a lot of things. They will soon know though, about the games, and the part Peeta and I played in them. And their older sister. But the history books don't mention her much.

I stare down at the grave for a second more, and then turn to my young son.

"Come on" I smile.

"It's time to go home."


End file.
